The Moons
by Orokin Rundas
Summary: Shiro is all alone in hueco mundo, Until something amazing happens that pulls him into hueco mundo's moon. Crappy summary i know cx
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am the guy whos been dead for a year and a half. I've been honing my writing skills, And hopefully they have worked out fine. GG ERYONE who reads this!?

This is...Idk? A Rwby and bleach crossover? I dont even know ;c

The stark white sands of a hollow world seemingly left untouched by the dust of time be forever bleached.  
A single crescent moon illuminated the endless desert in an eternal night.

The Entire landscape is dotted by white rotted quartz trees and bushes, A source of comfort for most, A deathtrap for others.

This was Hueco mundo.

This was the land of kill or be killed, The futile relationships that are forged in this desolate wasteland are as short as the lives of the weaklings that live in this realm. Food for the strong.

The faint footsteps of a humanoid could be heard for a long ways away, The person walked to reach an unnamed destination. The being walked for what could be described as years. Since its creation, And escape, He has been walking for all of its life. Feasting on those daring to attack, Sparing those who didn't. Over time, This being grew very powerful. Surpassing all whom he met, the one coming close to matching his power was a fool named Aizen Sousuke and his mind control. Needless to say, Aizen lost the battle of strength in his attempt to integrate the being into his 'army'.

Months after the encounter, Aizen stayed vigilant about keeping tabs on the being he desperately needed in his army of hollows.

Walking down a barren wasteland was comforting for this being, In a world of lonliness, The moon was his only Welcomed company. Nothing would even attack him anymore, They would all die or desintegrate if they got too close.

Seeing a small rocky opening, He decided to go to it..Until he spotted a ghostly figure, A petite feminine frame of light fading in and out of existance, Dancing farther and farther away. The being was first confused, Now ecstatic on finding something new in this dull life of his.

Dashing in a burst of sound, He followed the ghostly glow on and on, But the figure was too fast for the being and in a mere fraction of a second, She disappeared.

Outraged that he's alone again, The being roared something terrible.

Exhausted from chasing the light that efforlessly eluded him, Already tired and was about to rest in the rocky opening far behind him, Collapsed on his back in the sand, Two horns stuck straight up.

(a week later-the guy has been walking for literal years xD)

The being stirred awake in a unfamiliar setting, The last thing he saw was the black and grey sky of hueco mundo,  
Now being replaced with bone dry stone and the crackling sounds of fire.

"He's awake, Staark." said a feminine voice.

Looking to his right, The voice's origin, The silhouette of a small female was the first thing that registered in his mind.

"Try not to be too loud okay lilynette? I have a headache coming on." the man now known as starrk replied

"Sure thing, staark." the little one said with a touch of sarcasm.

The being sat up and turned to leave.

"We found you passed out on the sand with a tower of dead hollows around you. We know how thats like. Everything dying around us. We were alone." staark said

The being stopped and motioned for them to continue.

"Whats your name, Vasto lorde" staark asked.

The being said with in a scrachy voice~"I have no name"  
And continued to leave.

"H-HEY! Wait up, Where are you going?" said lilynette

"Something is calling me, I need to get to it.." The being said

"How about we come with you?" lilynette said as staark nodded

"Do what you wish, As long as it doesnt hinder my progress." the being said.

Lilynette is now beaming with glee and for about a fortnight the trio would be traversing the desert.

(One fortnight later)

"Here we are" the being now named Shiro (by lilynette)

"This? Theres nothing here?" she said in confusion

"Its almost time." Shiro said

"wait, What?" lilynette said

"Hush child, All hollows have a calling, Wether they choose to follow it is up to them. This is shiro's"  
staark said to lilynette.

Shiro sat down with his legs crossed.

"If i was human, I would be about fifteen. Ive been counting since day one. Im finally at the place ive been drawn too, And now im content. Something else is coming, Though. This is the last time you will see me so heed my words. Beware the name Aizen." you said.

A Huge pillar of silver light appeared and overtook shiro, Ascending him up to the crescent moon of hueco mundo.

staark and lilynette stood straight, Baffled at what they just saw, A crushing realisation overtook them.

They were alone again.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(Top of collapsing beacon academy tower)~~

Ruby sped up the side of the besieged academy using her semblance, With the help of wiess and her glyphs, She got up on top of the tower in no time.

But what she found, She could not describe. White hot molten fury was not enough to cover what she felt.

There she was, Standing straight while pyrrha was on her knees with an arrow through her heart.

Pyrrha faded into amber light and dissapeared.

Ruby's eyes glowed white and out of the light appeared two large wings that stretched outwards.

and out of those wings stood a being of terror, A hole at his heart and two demonic horns pointing at cinder's destruction.

The being rushed forward and attacked cinder, Narrowly missing her head at the cost of an eye.

Shocked from this sudden pain, Cinder turned tail to flee the scene, But the being was too fast and shoved a armored claw at cinder's throat. Ultimately destroying her vocal cords, All that came out of her was a strangled scream.

The Grimm dragon picked up cinder and flew fast to an unknown location.

The being and a blacked out ruby were all thats left on the tower.

Shiro looked up at the moon, To see that it was shattered, and whispered.

"This is what you wanted me to do...Destroy the source of evil? very well."

"who...are you..?" shiro heard someone say behind him.

Shiro turned around to see a white haired girl with a wierd looking sword with an array of colorful viles around the guard.

"I am who i am. Are you...Ruby?" shiro asked.

"Whats that supposed to mean? No i am not ruby, Speaking of ruby WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE'S PYRRHA?!" the girl shouted with anger

"i know not of who this pyrrha is, And if you arent ruby, Is she?" shiro said while gesturing to the unconcious lass

"...I~" the girl was promptly cut off by "If she is ruby, Get her somewhere safe Immediately." Shiro said

"Why? Whats going to happen?" the girl said

shiro moved out of the way so the girl could see the enraged dragon flying at them.

"ENOUGH SAID!" she said in panic, She scooped up an unconcious ruby and fled the area.

(with the rwby group)

"WEISS, You're okay! Whats wrong with ruby?!" a concerned nora asked the panicked girl.

"we have no time to chat! We must get out of here! Theres a dragon coming and a demon is back at the tower, Lets go!" the newly named weiss said

The group ran away from the chaos with two unconcious girls to worry about.

Suddenly

There was a terrible shriek of madness from behind them and they all watched in horror as in a flash of red, There was an almost nuclear explosion on top of the tower, Finally crumbling it down.

"what the hell.." said ren, Speaking what everyone felt about now.

Thats about it for part one to this series!

Let me know what you think by reviewing it! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone who may read this story, I would like to thank you all for the positive feedback on The last chapter!

Anyways, I'd like to clarify, Shiro in this story is a separate entity, A hollow for instance. And ill see you at the end of the chapter!.

The normally lukewarm winds of vale suddenly became as hot as the heat-waves of summertime.

Vale's sunset sky, Once dark blue, Now painted a brilliant shade of crimson red as a large cloud of smoke ascended into the heavens.

From this cloud stood one figure that was as menacing as the devil himself, And the smoldering ashes of a grimm laid being cast into the skies by harsh whirlwinds caused by destruction.

This sight gripped the hearts of those who watched, And nearly tore them out of their throats by pure fear alone.

Then came the Roar. If there wasn't a panic before, This, Certainly would have made many piss their pants in urgency.

The roars of the grimm were no more, As the one who commanded them had fallen. The few who remained were taken out by the remnant hunters in the area.

But for four young hunters, The feeling was indescribable, It was almost like they were being suffocated.  
They promptly turned tail and fled the area with haste.

Twenty minutes later, The group arrived at a cabin where Ruby's father resided.  
"What was..That!?" said an exhausted Nora.

"I...Have..No idea, But it said something about getting Ruby to..To safety..  
Due to that explosion, I can only imagine what he...That meant." Weiss said with a slur due to the running.

"Well Now that they are safe, What now? Beacon has fallen, And we have no idea what horror resides in the rubble of the academy." said Ren

"Well, We must warn the other academies. Professor Ozpin is out of contact so we have to take this task into our own hands. As for the..Thing..We need to avoid it at all costs, We have no idea of what it can do." said the Heiress

"No" said a mysterious but commanding voice "*They* need to warn the other academies and avoid that monster.  
You however, Are coming with me, Weiss schnee"

The voice stepped out and revealed himself as the patriarch of the schnee family, The father of Weiss.

Upon this sight, She immediately bowed.

"But, Sir, I need to get th-" She was promptly cut off with "No!, I will not stand idly by while a demon is loose inside of vale with my daughter trapped inside, Now you are coming with me and that is FINAL."

Weiss looked back at her bewildered friends and whispered a final goodbye, And then followed her father out of the cabin door.

"What the hell." said Nora.

(With Shiro)

Shiro stood over the smoldering remains of the once mighty tower of wisdom and knowledge.

He had no clue that a small cero would do this much damage to the environment. Perhaps, There was so much spiritual pressure that had never been used, in the area at the time his cero fired. Shiro was clueless on the amount of Reiatsu in the place he was in.

Piercing gold and black eyes scanned area to see if anything was around him, Nothing was found.  
There was a small animal crawling towards him. It had a white mask with red markings, Almost like a hollow.  
A wave of disappointment came as Shiro said "So...This is the terrible grimm.."

Promptly shoving a armored claw through one of the creature's eye sockets quickly disposed of the grimm.

A faint silver glow emanated from a area in a forest not to far away, He realized that this was ruby's spiritual pressure.

He Leaned forward to try and travel over to where Ruby was, But felt a very large Spiritual Pressure emanating from the south.

Carefully debating on going to Ruby or investigating the strange source of power.  
Finally deciding on investigating the power, He flew away from the derelict tower to the source with a boom of sound.

(Seven Fort nights later)

It took a very tedious amount of time to get to wherever the strange source was, But now that he was there, the power reminded him of his own. His was no doubt way better, But it still dripped with anger and the intent to kill.  
Shiro was now flying towards a very strange place, Still nighttime, The desolate red and purple wasteland reminded him of hueco mundo, It still had that kill or be killed instinct present.

Screeching roars could be heard in the distance as black pools of liquid spawned out the infamous creatures of grimm everywhere around shiro.

The only difference between a Hollow and a Grimm is that a Hollow can destroy everything whereas a grimm can only take lives.

"Smells like home." shiro said sarcastically.

The Flapping of wings sounded behind him and as soon as he turned around, A giant bird was jetting towards the hollow at break neck speeds and right as the beast opened its maw, Shiro got into it's mouth and stood up straight, Effectively snapping the bird's jaw. Screeching in pain, The Bird Grimm was barreling towards the purple/red ground at a fast speed.

Right as they were about to crash, However, Shiro said "This is my stop" and jabbed a clawed-hand through the birds head, Turning it into dust.

Looking around, he noticed that there was an iron smell of blood in the air, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

Using Reiatsu to slow his fall to the ground, He surveyed his surroundings carefully. until it hit him.

He wasn't alone.

An obsidian arrow shattered against his shoulder and caught him off guard.

"It would appear as if im not alone." Shiro said in a watery voice

"No it wouldn't" said a feminine voice behind him

Turning around, Shiro saw a face he would never forget.

Her face was as white and as lifeless as his own, Complimented by red and purple veins tracing all over her, Then came the cherry. She white hair, again, Like his own, that was tied up into a bun with six offshoots coming out that were decorated with ornaments.

"Who are you?" shiro asked the mysterious woman.

There was no answer as a stark white arm went into shiro's heart

Then came a reply from her

"My name is Salem."

Hello everyone! I will try to update every weekend, If school doesn't interfere with it first. Short chapter, I know T~T IM SORRRYYYYYY! ill make up for it l8r cx, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Ill see ya in the next one ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone who reads this story! First off, The next chapter might be delayed a little bit,

Im trying my best to keep motivation to update this story, My school is falling apart xD (3 F's kms)

AND lol, Anyways, Reviews are mostly what gives me motivation and it also tells me that people enjoy

what I do cx About the A.N at the beginning, I try to space it so it gives

some distance to from the story but for some reason it sometimes glitches and removes

the spaces I put in or some pattern. For some reason my comp wont let me

bold my text. Without Thank you and enjoy!

Soooo

Key(*bold* 'Thoughts/moon')

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The sound of torn cloth echoed throughout a craggy landscape that was bathed in dark red

by the blood colored sky above. These things, Salem understood. The screams of her enemies,

the Humans, She understood. However, The reason as to why her arm is missing, Simply Mortified

her.

The second after she thrust her bleach white arm into Shiro's heart, What she found distressed her,

however. A swift strike from white armored claws did away with Salem's arm in a mere fraction of a

second. This didnt sway her, But what truly disturbed her was the fact that when Shiro removed her

arm from his chest, There was a pitch black hole where his heart should have been.

White locks of hair could be seen on the other side of the hole.

Shiro removed his white jacket and tied it around his waist.

Black markings ran around The hole and around his torso in a tribal like manner.

"Shouldn't you buy me a drink first...before trying to shove a hand towards my chest?"

Said a Watery voice that so demonically flowed out of shiro's mask as he raised his spiritual

pressure to the point where it was enough to make the grimm around him dissipate into nothing.

And he poised to attack but before he made any moves, He suddenly stopped and looked to the moon.

Salem was different. Her fellow grimm dessintegrated, But the most she got was a headache.

Looking to study this new adversary, Salem followed his gaze to find him staring at the moon.

After finding nothing important that shiro was looking at, She turned back to him. Deciding that she had

enough of this madness, Salem raised her newly regenerated arm toward shiro and a pool of thick black

tar made its way underneath shiro.

(Shiro's Convorsation with the moon)

Shiro had a battle strategy formulating in his mind. First he'd stun her with his spiritual pressure,

Then he'd slice her into ribbions with his claws before leveling out the entire area with a cero.

The pugnacious Shiro was ready to set in motion his plan before~

' _ **Shirosaki...**_ '

Apon hearing the voice he ultimately knew to be the spirit of the moon, He dropped all plans of attack and

diverted his full attention to the moon.

' _ **This woman is not yours to kill,**_

 _ **Nor is she the one you came here for.**_

 _ **Heed my words well, Do not abandon**_

 _ **the purpose I let you loose On remnant**_

 _ **for. Get back to beacon, I have a task**_

 _ **For thee.'**_

said the spirit.

'Hm..I understand. Will do.' thought shiro to the spirit of the lunar moon.

(Back with Shiro and Salem)

With a buzz of sound, Shiro flashed away from the shadow hands that grabbed at him from below.

"I'd love to stay and chat, But I gotta go." said Shiro to Salem

"Hm. Leaving already? I didn't take you for a coward." said Salem.

"Dont mistake my mercy for weakness. My first and foremost warning to you" said shiro with words soaked in killing intent.

"I'll believe it when i see it, Coward" Salem said with a smirk.

Knowing full well what she was trying to do, He smirked behind his mask, And a burst of sound later, Was gone.

(

)

(

)

(

)

Now leaving the blood bathed landscape of red and purple, His mind couldnt fathom why the moon spirit wanted him to leave.

He had a horrible feeling about that woman in white and black.

(

)

(

)

(

( **Tomorrow morning with ruby** )

Sunlight intruded the dimly lit room until the entire room was lightened.

Then came the chirping of the birds and best of all, She was snug as a bug in her bunkbed. She'd have to tell weiss

about her dream today. Better yet, She was up early, Meaning that she could get to the bathroom way before yang or

Blake could.

Drowsy eyes opened and welcomed a unfamiliar sight, She was in some sort of cabin, She wasn't in her bunkbed and worst

yet, she had a headache.

Sitting up she noticed someone sitting in a chair across the bed she was in.

Groaning, It registered that the figure sitting in the chair was her...Father?

Waking up after ruby groaned, Her father rushed to her side instantly.

"Ruby! You're awake!" said Her father excitedly

"eugh..What..Happened?" she said, Still dazed.

Sighing, Her father said

"Your uncle Qrow found you. He found you and got you out of there though, He brought you back home safe."

Reflecting on this information, A revelation hit her

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright?!" Ruby said extremly concerned for her sister's well being.

Knowing she was going to ask, He put the bad news on her lightly.

"Eh...Eh..She's gonna be alright..I think she's jus~..I think its just gonna take some time for her to get

used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." said Tiyang

An overwhelming sense of relief flooded Tiyang, and he said

"Ah..Im just glad to have my girls back at home."

Still panicked about what happened, she asked.

"What happened about the school?...And..And..What about vale? Were they able to clear out the grimm?" ruby said in a

hurry.

"Well things in vale are under control. But the school? Its not so simple. That..That Thing I'm not sure if it's still

there or not but it attracted millions of grimm. Dont get me wrong, You did a HUGE number on it, But it's like Frozen

almost. Last time we checked." said Tiyang

Wait a minute, This didn't add up, She did what now?

"I Did...what?" she said cockeyed

Looking up from the ground and back at ruby he asked

"What?"

"I did a number on 'it', What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"I...Look, Its not that important right now, We can talk about it later, Things are kind of a mess" Tiyang said hurriedly

"It's always a mess" Said Qrow while drinking the last of the contents in his flask.

"Mind if we have a minute?" said Qrow

Shrugging with an attitude Tiyang said

"What, I can't stay here?"

"Ti, Please." said Qrow at the doorway

Sighing, He stood up and gave ruby a kiss on her forehead and told her,

"I'm glad you're alright, How does tea sound?" Tiyang asked Ruby and she nodded,He walked outside of the room

Ruby was in after giving Qrow a crusty glare

Pulling up a chair and crossing his leg over his other, He asked

"So, How are you feeling?"

With a nod, Ruby responded with

"Eh, Ow. I kinda hurt..All over?"

Chuckling at this, He then said

"That makes sense...After what you did."

Getting frustrated at their secrecy, she said

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something, What are you talking about?" Ruby said after giving Qrow a stern look

Qrow uncrossed his legs and arms and leaned forward to Ruby, Then asking

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Looking down in recollection, She answered

"I ran up the side of the tower...and when I got to the top I...!" Ruby Ghasped and said

"Pyrrha! Is she~~" she looked to Qrow for answers, And seeing his sullen look she awated his verdict.

"She's gone." he said.

The sting of the tears that were welling into Ruby's eyes were causing her a great deal of pain before trying to say

"I...I got to the top" Ruby struggled to say "And I saw Pyrrha and.. ** _Cinder~_** " she said that last part with spite

"and then everything went white~" She gripped her blanket tightly and her tears fell freely now.

"Anything else?" Qrow said with compassion

"I remember..My head hurting" she said while trying to wipe away her tears with her black pijama sleeves

"The night you met Ozpin, What was the first thing he said to you.." Qrow asked

"I..I..I dunno..I think it was something about~" she started to say but Qrow interrupted

"Silver eyes..Thats an extremly rare trait." Qrow said

Ruby shrugged and said "So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kinda way either. You're special the same way your

mom was. Remnant's full of stories and legends. Some True, Some made up. But there's one Oz told me about, Back before

huntsmen, Back before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior..

Ya see, The creatures of grimm. The Fiercest monsters mankind has ever encountered...Were afraid of those silver eyed

warriors. They were the Best of the best, It was said that even a single look from one of these warriors can strike a

gimm down. Its a rediculous story~" Qrow Spoke before Ruby interrupted

"But...you think that..I..Might be.." Ruby said as Qrow grabbed the rains to speak from ruby

"Heh heh..Well, A demon is frozen currently ontop of beacon tower..And *You're here*..Safe in bed." Qrow said before

getting up and walking out of the room, Leaving Ruby to dwell in her own thoughts.

(

)

(

)

( **With shiro on-top of beacon tower** )

(

)

(

)

'I cant believe *HE* asked me to do this...Until he said not to..' Shiro said, Irate that he needed to pose like * **THIS** *

for god knows when.

Grimm cowered away at the sight of shiro. But his presence drew them in like moths to a flame.

"Damn you zangetsu." said shiro.

Well, This was probably the longest chapter I've ever done? I know not. LOL anyway, I'd LOVE to hear your feedback on this

chapter!

Until then, Peace!


End file.
